


Taking two for the team.

by Luowl



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luowl/pseuds/Luowl
Summary: That night there was Basil's 18th birthday, Sunny had his mother accompany him to their hometown just to participate.Without even realizing it, Kel and Sunny share the most intimate moment they have ever had in their friendship, understanding something more about the other and, majorly, about themselves.
Relationships: Aubrey/Kel (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Taking two for the team.

"Sunny!" Kel screamed at full volume while hugging him, nearly breaking his hearing. Sunny hugged him back with his thin arms, compared to the other at least.

His hugs have always been this warm? Sunny didn't really remember how they were time ago, so decided to just enjoy them without thinking about it too much.

Kel was much taller than him, his long brown hair were pulled back in a bun, but his outfit didn't really change that much from the last time he saw him. He wore a black gym pants and a bright yellow basketball jersey. There was written the name of some basketball team he didn't really know about it much, apart from the fact that Kel was in it.

"How was the trip?" asked Kel slowly leaving the embrace, Sunny could finally watch him in the eyes. Those pure and good eyes he always had. "Long" answered the raven, Kel laughed a little while helping him with the suitcase.

Sunny observed Kel's house with a strange fascinating look, it wasn't so different from last year, but it always hit him a little. He was staying at his house for a special occasion, the raven would usually come back to his hometown during summer. But today he had to come, he had to.

Sunny actually wanted to, it was surprising that it was enough of a reason for his mother.

For once, he wanted to do something.

"I hope Hero will make it" Kel whispered more to himself than to the boy near him, Sunny didn't really answer and just nodded. The brown haired boy knew that he wasn't ignoring him, it was just his way to deal with conversations.

But Kel noticed Sunny was getting better at being more social, he even called him sometimes! And they have had some long conversations, carried by Kel but accompanied by Sunny.

The gym dressed suddenly blushed when remembered a particular conversation on the phone they had. It was really late at night, like around 4 am, when Sunny abruptly called him. Kel immediately answered, scared that something happened, but his entire mood changed in a second.

"Kel, what does liking someone mean?" Sunny's voice sounded calm and collected like always, but was also, of course, whispering. The other nearly choked himself on air at the words, but immediately collected his thoughts. "Well also friends like each other, I do like you Sunny", laughing a little Kel answered to the question, clearly working around the real request.

The raven didn't sound convinced by Kel's words, Sunny remained silent for a few seconds and then added, "I feel like he didn't mean in this way". He was now in a big problem, Sunny knew something but not enough to really understand and was in the tough task to explain. Kel wanted to disappear.

"It usually depends on who you are talking to, some people like others like friends," Kel gulped a little, "others may intend a crush by saying they like someone" he felt proud inside by finally saying it out loud and clear.

"Oh, so it's that, thanks, bye Kel". And Sunny hung up.

Kel remained in his bed, with sleepy eyes and very much confused thoughts for the following three minutes, just staring at the screen of his cellphone. Sunny knew what a crush was? Was just confused by the use of liking?

He remained motionless and utterly confounded another five minutes.

That night was a little long for Kel, and really short and simple for Sunny. But they never talked about it again.

The taller one shifted his eyes on the other boy, who was just searching something in his suitcase, in the pursuit to find some courage to ask him more about that call. Kel had to admit, he was really curious to know who the lucky 'he' was.

The black haired noticed that he was observing him and gave him a strange quick glance, Kel immediately moved his eyes and blushed a little. "Do I have something on my face?" Sunny asked Kel after sitting next to him, now they were both on the couch, and he was giving him some worried, totally not fitting to his personality, look.

"How is it going with that ... guy I guess, you were talking about that night?" Kel asked Sunny, he even had the braveness to look at him in the eyes. The other returned to a simple plain expression and just shrugged, "Oh, fine, nothing bad", simply answered.

What did Kel have to do to let him get he was dying to know what happened? He found so impossible just the thought that Sunny dealt with crushes so easily, how could the answer just be fine?

"I'm happy!" in the end he decided to answer, he even offered a little smile, but Sunny didn't look too convinced. Sometimes Kel hated how much the other understood him.

"Kel do you have a crush?"

Kel jumped on the couch and his face became all red, how could Sunny just ask him something like that out of the blue? The raven wore his usual simple expression, but someway it looked more amused.

"N-No! At all! I was just curious about what happened, you know, because I like you... Like friends!" Kel stuttered almost of all the words that came out of his mouth, he felt like was doing an oral test he didn't study for.

But Sunny just responded, "You could've just said it" his calm voice and approach let him effectively feel more serene and halcyon. Kel relaxed on the couch and let his long legs reach Sunny's lap, the raven slowly laved his hands on the brown's calves. 

"Basil sa-" he wasn't even able to finish the sentence that Kel screamed over his voice,"Wait, Basil?!". Sunny simply nodded, while the other still didn't fully accept the news, the raven was already continuing what he was saying.

"Basil said he wasn't sure if he liked me, I'm still sorry to him that I answered that we were friends so of course he liked me" Sunny continued keeping his eyes on the turned off TV in front of them, his voice was so little and whispering but sounded bright and secure. 

Kel was watching him intensely, in the beginning he hoped Sunny had more problem than him with feelings like that, so he could help him, and majorly feel like he understood about it. The truth was that the taller one was awful at love and seeing the other so smooth and collected kinda scared him.

"So, are you and Basil…" Kel made some strange gestures with his hands, in the absurd hope that he didn't have to say what he meant, "a thing, how can I put i?", he felt so awkward.

"We don't know, I don't know" Sunny corrected himself a second later, he didn't sound confused, more like sad. When the raven turned to meet the eyes of the other one, he was overwhelmed by his eyes.

He never saw Kel watching him so admiringly, like he was narrating the truth about the world. Was this what Mari and Hero always saw? He asked himself in the back of his mind.

"It's mainly the distance" Sunny felt to add, someway he was more secure to talk. The raven wasn't usually the one to lead the conversations, the new role was quite thrilling, even though he always thought of the opposite, Sunny was quite enjoying seeing Kel so hanging on his lips.

"Well he will be eighteen just tomorrow, I guess it will be easier" Kel said while watching the ceiling, Sunny nodded, even if the other couldn't see him. They remained silent for a few seconds, it wasn't an embarrassing moment, both Kel and Sunny were just enjoying some kind of peace feeling in the room.

"Is it nice?" suddenly the brown haired boy asked, Sunny didn't really understand the question and remained silent while watching his exposed neck thanks to the fact that Kel was still so tranquil in his position looking at the ceiling. 

"Liking someone, being liked back, having feelings, is it nice?" Kel repeated himself, his voice was strangely whispered, Sunny could swear to never heared it like that. "I guess, I guess yes" the other fiddled with the hem of the socks of Kel while answering, he didn't know what was the answer.

To Sunny, liking Basil always felt obvious. Just like he always knew he liked Aubrey when they were young, it didn't feel like a surprise when he started developing for the blond. Sunny didn't even notice, it was just a growing deep warm feeling he accepted wholeheartedly.

On the other hand Basil's confession was out of the blue, when he did get it was a confession, it felt nice. But Sunny couldn't really describe how it felt, he never had been good with words and perceived those feelings like something impossible to put into words.

"It just angers me" Kel left his ceiling and turned his eyes on Sunny, they were making eye contact now and the raven felt his eyes open wide "I'm not far away from her, I'm not socially awkward, I could totally go and just accept these feelings, but no I'm here with you pretending I don't have a fucking crush on Aubrey".

When Sunny met his eyes and saw them so puffy, red and wet, it felt like a thunder hit him suddenly. Kel was crying. 

Kel was crying because wasn't accepting his feeling for Aubrey.

"How are you so good at this? I hate it" he continued to vent about it, Sunny let him do it. He did understand that deeply obscure feeling to see someone being so effortless at something when you are trying so hard to just make out.

"But you are doing it now" Sunny said while patting the other boy knees, he was shacking a little but didn't move his legs from the smaller's lap. Kel went silent and looked at Sunny with some hopelessly confused eyes, the raven smiled a little.

"You did just admit it out loud, didn't you?" Sunny didn't really know how to be reassuring, it was never his job, others were usually reassuring with him. But it seemed to be working, Kel's look suddenly was brew with a new light, and Sunny couldn't even realize it was thanks to him.

"I did" Kel whispered trying to convince himself, Sunny nodded soundly. "I did!", screamed a second time throwing himself in the arms of the other, the raven felt his fragile bones suffer from the force and mass of the other, but in that instant he couldn't care at all.

That night there was Basil's 18th birthday, Sunny had his mother accompany him to their hometown just to participate.

When later that day the two friends were dressing up in their tuxedo, Sunny suddenly felt anxious and unprepared. He had to meet his boyfriend non-boyfriend, never thought he would've had a problem with it, but the realization it was going to actually happen was something else. It was real, real.

But even before that his breath could leave him, he felt Kel's arms around his shoulders and screaming at him the lyrics of good old-fashioned lover boy, he just shrugged and knew he could make it.

Even just to demonstrate how to, to Kel.

Taking two for the team.


End file.
